(R)Evolve
by Jelleh-Bear
Summary: Blissfully ignorant Super Nerd, Katrina Porman, is seduced by any fantasy she can wrap her mind around. Seeking to reignite her brother's passion for Pokemon biology, the two set off on an journey that they never knew they needed. What ensues is an adventure that shall test the mettle of the youths of the day, and see whether or not they can manage the cruel tides of Unovian fate.


(R)Evolve The Princess and the Sage - .o1 -Katrina-

_Note: Uhm, hi there. This story was originally an RP based off of a Nuzlocke run a friend and I did on White II version. I eventually grew attached and decided to make a comic for it, so that's what I'mma do! :3 I think traditional scripting is boring, though, so I decided it would feel more natural to write it as a fanfic. I'm gonna hop from one perspective to another here. Yeah. It's one'a those kinda things. :3 Feel free to PM me for a link to its comic form. Takes a lot longer to draw it than to write it, though. Hope you enjoy, either way. :3_

"Ooooh, Loki, you dirty son-of-a—bitch….! Make 'im squirm for me…" Luce twitched passively in her sleep, perhaps showing subconscious distaste for my enthusiastic fanfiction critiques. Yes. Critiques. Not moans. They were definitely legitimate critiques. Even the nastier ones.

But could you really blame me…? All my life, I've had a deep rooted infatuation with the dark and the bizarre. The limits of the common female's wistful imagination are staggeringly large, if they even exist at all… For a good eight hours a day, I sat perched in that chair; my mind alight as I eagerly read fic after ridiculous fanfic – Stories of grandeur…. Adventure…. Of heroes and passion….. Power and lust…. Familiar faces warped into millions of different copies to suit every possible note on the nerd's spectrum of desire….

I spent my every precious moment of computer time on a journey of self-exploration. Despite the horrific reality of my twenty year old, unemployed self, I sat there with stars in my eyes, and my fingers growing nearer to my crotch….. dreaming of lusty adventure….. until…..

BANG!

I had to have jumped a good ten feet at the slam behind me. I spun around in the office chair to spy my dear brother, slumped and rainsoaked in the doorway. He was a tall fellow, lean and streamlined in build, contrary to his round, youthful face. It was easy for a stout sibling like myself to envy his sleek look…

"SHEESH, Max! You don't gotta go slamming things around! Scared me half to death!" From behind his dripping locks, his tired, icy eyes narrowed in disdain. Revo, his spunky little Dewott, trotted out from behind him, belittling the intimidation factor of his pouty glare. I grinned at his otter's waddle as he enthusiastically greeted me with a little dance.

"You're on my computer.." He dully noted. I snorted upon noticing that just as he'd arrived, the downpour outside subsided. It was just the Porman curse… What a ridiculous time we kids had when it came to matters of luck… Of course, I was the more content to accept it. Maaax….? Well….

He gave me his trademark scoff, winging the water from his scarf into the sink. "…..I'm to ASSUME that you've been job-hunting with that thing…" He had a mumble to him, intentionally keeping his back to me. I had to clear my throat to disguise my ironic giggle.

"Uhmmmmm…. Yeah…." It wasn't the 'yeah' that I had flubbled up, but rather, the long, flat tone I carried with the 'uhm'.. Revo gave the otter's equivalent of a sigh, and climbed up into my lap, just in case an argument might break out. I secretly smiled at him, delighting in his protective nature. Max was still his trainer, but the little fellow had a civil dignity about him that was unmistakable.

I straightened up and quickly closed the window. To my dismay, this gesture only revealed a tumblr dashboard, conveniently featuring a lewd, Photoshopped image of a certain Hilbert Blackwood posing in a bunny costume as my brother stormed up behind me…

"….Are you KIDDING me, Kat…?" He took the liberty of gawking at me, like it was really so surprising to catch me fishing on fantasy island…

I winked at Revo, and crossed my arms proudly. "I kid you not!" I could tell that my announcement infuriated him just by the shudder in his uptight little spine. His expression was flat, but his eyes seared with such frustration, for a second, I feared that his icy orbs might melt right out of his head. Nonetheless, keeping cool was his strong suit. He clenched his jaw, and grabbed Revo by the scruff of his neck. "Don't get too close to that girl, Revo…" He mumbled, juuust loud enough for me to hear. "….She's freakin' dirty…"

"Awh, common'! Lighten up! I was just taking a break!"

"Yeah…. Since eight o' clock this morning…" Poor, uncomfortable Max turned up his nose at me, toting a silently giggling otter to the TV room. I complimented him with an over exaggerated sigh, knowing all too well what my crime was.

"Awe, commooooon, Max….! You get ta play out in the fields all day…! I'd trade places with ya in a heartbeat~!" I heaved myself up, and trotted after him; in my own way, begging for forgiveness. He flung his scrawny self on the sofa, looking entirely unimpressed.

"…..If you consider studying a mud puddle 'playing in the fields'… Biology isn't exactly diverse around here, ya know…." He paused, and ran a hand through his soaked tresses, studying my sedentary, bubbly frame, from the tip of my toes to the top of my messy rat's nest of hair. "…..What IS it with you, Katrina….?"

"Wha-whaddya mean…?" While my grin was nervous, it was entirely oblivious.

Max's eyes narrowed in the most piercing way as he sated himself on eyeballing me. "….You think I have FUN as an intern? You think WANT to scurry around like some whipped dog all day…?"

Caught by surprise, I could only blink. Something about my inability to react made me a little uneasy, so I switched my brain into sleep mode, quick to bail out of an awkward silence. "Well…. Yeah!" I blurted. "What about being a biologist….? I thought it was your passion…..!" I couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken for my work-worn brother, despite my insensitive words.

"My PASSION…." He cut me off loudly, but quickly fell upon another pause, as if he had to quickly translate his intended words to suit a mind as empty as mine. "…..is putting bread on the table…" He crumpled slightly in defeat, and crossed his arms where he lay with a woeful pout.

"You….. you don't….. /like/ your job….?" My tone strengthened over the course of my inquiry. Overcome by what the internet might call "feels", I trotted a lap around the couch, and affectionately squeezed his shoulders. "Maaaaax! That's not coooool!"

He pried himself out of my grip in sheer disgust. "..No… No, it's NOT cool…. It's REALITY, Kat. There's mouths to feed, and I'll be damned if my dumbass sister ends up homeless..! You toss around the sick fantasy that life is just nothing but roses….! Hey! Why not throw in a few cups a' ramen or some softcore porn? Ho – Why not some fairy tale Barry Trotter –"

"ItsHarryPotter.." I quietly corrected, even as he stomped on my ego.

"-WHATEVER! MY research funds YOUR shiftlessness, and that's just the WAY-IT-IS…!" He and I had a fairly decent staring contest – I was surely about to cry – And then, he dropped his head in regret. "…..I….. I'm sorry…." I wasn't sure that I could really believe him, but the wistful girl in me was all too eager to. "…..There…. was a time where I wanted to be a biologist….. yes…." He woefully scratched Revo behind the ear, his lips pursed in self-disgust..

"….What happened, then….?" I inquired in a hushed tone. I was feeling like quite the useless cow after all that other stuff… "You're closer now than you ever have been…!"

"College happened….." He curtly snapped. "And more recently….. /You/ happened.."

Sheesh, I walked right into that one… "Okay, okaaay, I get it…! Mmmmaaaybe I've overstayed my welcome…"

"You've been hanging around for two years already!"

I bit my lip this time, more than willing to hold back the venom at the tip of my tongue. Goddammit! I hated how right he was….

"So that's it, huh…?" I flopped on the cushion beside him with a sly grin. He cocked an annoyed eyebrow up at me from his slump. "…Reality, I mean…." I took his deadly stare as a 'yes'.

"Well, gee! I'm sure glad I'm so outta touch with it! It sounds like a freakin' NIGHTMARE!"

"Er….. what….?" He was suddenly looking twice as defeated at the way I was coping with his words. I climbed to my feet with a bubbly bounce to my step.

"I don't wanna be just another statistic, Max…. Caught in the cycle of stress and study….." "Pfft…" He sighed briefly through pursed lips. "But I don't wanna be a leech either…! I'm gonna make it up to you, big brother, just you wait n' see!"

"Humph. And how do you expect to do that….? Rent in Castelia runs pretty high…"

"Easily~! By reminding you of what you love~! Common', Max! Lets dust off the ol' Pokedex and see what we find~!" His eyes widened in the most subtle, but earnest way. I grinned. Even if just for a fleeting second, my dear, sweet brother mirrored my dreamer's gaze.

Sometimes, things are too real.

Sometimes, ya just wanna let loose...

…Let the passion bleed through…

….And play some fuckin' Pokemon.


End file.
